<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mayor of the Shopping District by ElementalGhosting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441351">Mayor of the Shopping District</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting'>ElementalGhosting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>35mm: A Musical Exhibition - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mayoral campaign, Mumbo For Mayor, Murder, My pen is bloody, Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mumbo will do anything to be mayor of the shopping district. Absolutely anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the The Ballad of Sara Berry! Very cool song, very cool musical, check them out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mayor of the Shopping District</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">He was one of the most popular members of the HermitCraft server. Mumbo had everything: a likable personality, phenomenal Redstone abilities, and enough diamonds to buy out many of the shops in the shopping district! It was more than he could ever want, and he couldn’t be happier. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">That is, until Scar got into an accident and lost one of his eyes.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Around the same time, Grian came up with the idea of having a shopping district mayor. They would be in charge of all diamonds and renovations that went on in the area. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Of course, Mumbo seemed perfect for the job. What more could the hermits want from a guy? Although he was the youngest on the server, he knew that mayor was the perfect role for him, and everyone trusted him enough to fulfill his duties. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">However, not everything was at simple as it seemed for Mumbo Jumbo. He heard whispers, rumors, that the hermits were going to name Scar as mayor! Pity votes, that’s what they were. Everyone felt bad about his accident. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mumbo knew that he needed to one up the American in his campaign game. </span>
  <span class="s3">He <em>had</em></span>
  <span class="s2"> to win. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"><em>“Hey, Grian.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>The builder glided down from the tree tops, coming down to a neat stop at Mumbo’s location. “What’s up!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>“U-um... well... I was wondering i-if you wanted to be my campaign manager?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>He grinned and lifted his hand up for a high-five. “You got it! I’ll make you such a good campaign, the other candidates would look at their own ones and barf!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>Oh, gosh. Mumbo was regretting asking his boyfriend to do the job. Although he loved him, his personality could be a little overwhelming, and that might not cause the right effect on the voters. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Mumboooooo!” The mustached man blinked out of his daze, coming face-to-face with his inquisitive new assistant. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Yeah, that’s all I needed. See you around!” He smiled, giving his significant other a peck on the cheek. “Bye!” He waved back at Grian, taking off and flying back to his own base. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4"><strong>He stared at himself in the mirror, the bags under his eyes clearly visible. Good. That meant that he was working hard.</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">He ran his hand through his hair, smoothing over the messy parts that stuck up. The position of mayor of the shopping district was his</span>
    <span class="s5">. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s5">Whatever it takes. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">So obsessed, our Mumbo near lost his mind. He stayed up for days, weeks, slaving away at his campaign. Robots, posters, and merch were all set up to help, but his efforts were in vain. Mumbo was falling behind. Losing to </span>
  <span class="s3">Scar</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He left his friends, his projects, and his boyfriend behind. The only times that he met up with Grian were to discuss the production of merchandise and the spread of posters. He knew his lover wanted them to spend more time together, but he </span>
  <span class="s3">couldn’t</span>
  <span class="s2">. He had to get back that lead. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Soon Mumbo’s sanity was hung by a thread. His friends stopped trying to invite him to their get-togethers and left him alone, marking him as a total social outcast. This was all in Mumbo’s favor, of course. The less people visited him, the more time he had. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His campaign was doing alright, and he might have even convinced some hermits to give him their votes. Mumbo was in a thoroughly chipper mood, at least until he encountered Grian. They hadn’t seen each other for a good week now, the builder finally giving up on visitation like the others. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~~~<em>~</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Oh, hello Mumbo! Just wanted to let you know that... I’m campaigning with Scar now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s5"><b>What</b>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">He felt like he’d been shot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Seeing the shocked expression on his face, Grian hurriedly continued. “Well, Mumbo For Mayor seems to be doing fine without me, and Scar is really in need of help... besides, our relationship is getting a bit strained and I think I need some time away.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Oh, that’s it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Not only was Grian leaving the team, he was also breaking up with him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Well, he supposed that this was even more incentive to win. Grian will go crawling back to him if he’s mayor. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mumbo watched him, walking hand-in-hand with Scar as they admire the diamond throne in the city hall building. He curls his lip in disgust. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">his</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> diamond throne. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Scar stole </span>
  <span class="s3">his</span>
  <span class="s2"> boyfriend, and is now trying to steal </span>
  <span class="s3">his</span>
  <span class="s2"> office. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">
      <b>It won’t happen. </b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">Why was he so calm? There wasn’t a future for someone who didn’t hold a position of authority. There wasn’t even a life. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">He stared deep into the reflection before him, gripping the porcelain sink. Some guys were rational, but Mumbo was not. If simple campaigning wasn’t going to work, he had... different plans in mind. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">There's six reasons this position’s not as good as got—</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">"M" is for StressMonster’s marinated remains.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“A” is what FalseSymmetry screamed when she went up in flames. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Y” is JoeHills begging with a knife down his throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">"O" is what Docm77 said when Mumbo blew up the G.O.A.T. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>“R” is for Rendog, his head bashed in on a rock. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"><em>His rivals almost all eliminated, Mumbo could taste the victory on his tongue</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s5">
    <b>But a half-blind guy could bring an end to it all by notifying Xisuma.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He finally got the position. With the rest of the candidates out of commission, it was easy for Mumbo to claim his victory. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He sat on his throne of diamonds, ignoring the sticky blood flooding the floor around him. His white <em>Mumbo for Mayor</em> shirt was now almost pure crimson, stained with the same red liquid. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He donned the sash on his chest, proclaiming himself the victor of the race. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mumbo ran his fingers down the cold diamond arms of the seat. He grinned, an insane grimace forming into a manical laugh. He did it! He was the mayor of the shopping district!</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Xisuma, xB and Etho busted into the town hall, the admin tying his wrists while the others restrained the mayor. Mumbo didn’t struggle. Why should he? He was the mayor, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Etho ripped off his sash as xBcrafted escorted him out of the building, the engineer flinging the fabric to the floor in disgust. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Someone washed his hands and fingers in a pond, cleansing them from the blood. Ripples of red spread across the water wherever his fingers touched the surface. Mumbo found it fun to watch. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They forced him into a tight straightjacket, shoving him roughly into a small obsidian box, as he screamed until his throat gave out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“I’m the mayor of the shopping district!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">At least in his head, his fantasies came true. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Admin screens in front of him, tears rolled down Xisuma’s face. They were gone, all gone, and no command in the universe could bring them back. All because of some stupid election. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He glanced towards the obsidian box that used to house his good friend Mumbo. Although his heart ached to help his friend, the logical side of X knew that he was too far gone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He realized what needed to be done. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <span class="s2">/</span>
    <span class="s4">ban MumboJumbo</span>
  </b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>As he floated through the endless empty of the void, he repeated the only words he knew inside his head.They were his identity, his being, the very point for which he was created. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>And he fulfilled his purpose. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>He was the mayor of the shopping district. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s5">“<em><b>Check Mumbo, Choose Mumbo, Vote for Mumbo Jumbo!”</b></em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goodness, 2 am me is feeling especially violent today. </p><p> </p><p>If you enjoyed, be sure to leave a comment or a kudos!</p><p> </p><p>edit: it’s the morning for me and I have no recollection of writing or posting this. Help me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>